A handy labeler is required to be smaller in size and lighter in weight than conventional ones, because it is gripped when used. However, a handy labeler has been widely used in retail stores as well as big grocery stores, it is now further required to fabricate at lower costs. In addition, as a handy labeler has been widely used, it is used in a variety of ways. Specifically, it is often used roughly, and those who are not used to handling a handy labeler use it. Hence, a handy labeler is required to be tough, and to be able to print at a certain printing concentration, even if it is used in whatever ways. To this end, there have been suggested a lot of pressure adjusting systems for printing at a certain printing concentration without being influenced by a speed of gripping of an operator. One of them is suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6171636.
However, the pressure adjusting system suggested in the Publication includes a manual lever an operator grips, an arm (manual arm), a separate part from the manual lever, for handling a printer, and a spring (impact spring) or an intermediate member disposed between them. Namely, the system is quite complicated in structure. In addition, it is necessary to make the manual lever and the arm move in synchronization with each other, and to set various conditions for forces of springs acting on the arm. It is difficult to fabricate a handy labeler so that it can withstand harsh use. Above all, the pressure adjusting system in question has a problem that it is high at costs to fabricate.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handy labeler which is capable of providing a printing concentration sufficiently stable for practical use without problems, and has a quite simple structure.